


Día 6 - Primera vez

by butchsakura



Series: 30 días de Géminis [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, First Time, Kanon toma malas decisiones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No entre Saga y Aioros ellos se aman, POV Alternating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchsakura/pseuds/butchsakura
Summary: La primera vez de Saga fue planeada con cautela y anticipación. Se giró para ver a Aioros de frente y colocó su mano derecha sobre sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con su pulgar. El ambiente no era tan malo después de todo, el templo abandonado proveía un aire de misterio y la luz de la luna como única iluminación suavisaba los rasgos de sus rostros y le daba una atmósfera mágica a la situación. Saga atrajo el rostro de Aioros y unió sus labios en un tierno beso. Se besaron con tranquilidad, sin prisas, moviendo sus labios contra los contrarios con parsimonia.La primera vez de Kanon fue con un hombre mayor detrás de un bar en Rodorio.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Original Male Character, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Series: 30 días de Géminis [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725847
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Día 6 - Primera vez

La primera vez de Saga fue planeada con cautela y anticipación. Casi se había dado espontáneamente en múltiples ocasiones, pero siempre era estruendosamente interrumpida por sus compañeros. Cada vez que Saga y Aioros lograban conseguir un tan anhelado momento a solas, justo cuando los besos se volvían más apasionados y las caricias se tornaban más atrevidas, aparecía Aioria llamando a su hermano, o Kanon buscando un lugar para esconderse de Milo, o Shura y Afrodita acusando a Deathmask por hacer esto o aquello. Parecía como si los aspirantes a caballeros dorados podían sentir a través de su cosmos el momento exacto en que la pareja estaba a punto de consumar su relación y se habían dado la tarea de evitarlo a toda costa.

El colmo había sido la vez que se habían escabullido al templo de Sagitario mientras los demás entrenaban en el Coliseo y ya se encontraban desnudos cuando Afrodita, Milo y Aioria irrumpieron en el templo dando gritos porque nadie podía encontrar a Mū. Se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron y tratando de disimular sus prominentes erecciones salieron al encuentro de los aspirantes a caballeros, quienes les explicaron la situación frenéticamente y salieron disparados de vuelta a la búsqueda de su compañero desaparecido. Se resignaron a otro día de frustración sexual y fueron detrás de los menores. 

Aún con todos los aspirantes a caballeros dorados reunidos, les tomó toda la tarde encontrar a Mū. Al final resultó que el pequeño se había escondido detrás de un pilar caído en el Coliseo para probarle a Milo que era superior a él en las escondidas y la razón por la que no podían encontrarlo era porque había camuflajeado por completo su cosmos. Como castigo por interrumpir el entrenamiento, Milo y Mū fueron sentenciados a limpiar a mano las escaleras de las doce casas, con la promesa de más castigo si intentaban utilizar sus habilidades para terminar más rápido. 

Fue entonces cuando Saga entendió que si seguían esperando a que las circunstancias lo permitieran, jamás iba a lograr tener relaciones con su novio. Tendrían que planearlo cuidadosamente si querían que sucediera. ¿Pero cuál sería el lugar apropiado? Sus respectivas casas quedaban inmediatamente descartadas, ya habían sido interrumpidos allí demasiadas veces. Tampoco podían bajar a Rodorio, lo más seguro era que sus hermanos se darían cuenta de sus intenciones e insistirían en acompañarlos. No, tendría que ser dentro del Santuario, y preferiblemente de noche, cuando los demás estuvieran durmiendo y habría menos posibilidades de que alguien los atrapara. Afortunadamente, el Santuario existía desde hace muchos siglos y había sido destruido y reconstruido cientos de veces, razón por la cual estaba lleno de áreas abandonadas y pasadizos secretos que casi nadie conocía. Saga era conocedor de unos cuantos de ellos porque Kanon lo había obligado a explorar los rincones más recónditos del Santuario cuando aún eran los únicos caballeros dorados en entrenamiento. 

Le informo de su plan a Aioros por vía telepática y su novio aceptó gustoso. Ambos estaban cansados de esperar. Les llevo una semana encontrar el lugar adecuado, un antiguo templo cerca de Star Hill que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, y otra semana más para que Aioros lograra convencer a Aioria de que durmiera en su propio templo y Saga consiguiera que Kanon se durmiera primero que él. 

Salieron de sus respectivas casas con pies ligeros y se dirigieron individualmente al punto de encuentro, teniendo cuidado de esconder su cosmos para no ser detectados. Al llegar se abrazaron aliviados al comprobar que nadie los había seguido y se adentraron juntos en el antiguo templo. El interior estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas, las paredes se estaban desmoronando y había un hueco en el techo que permitía ver con claridad el cielo estrellado. 

—No puedo creer que nuestra primera vez va a ser en un lugar así —suspiró Saga, apartando con desdén una telaraña colgada a la altura de su rostro. 

—Podría ser peor, —rió Aioros, sacando una sábana de la mochila que había traído consigo— podríamos haber escogido los antiguos aposentos de las doncellas, creo que vi ratas ahí. 

Dejando la mochila a un lado, tendió la sábana justo debajo del hueco y se dejó caer sobre ella, abriendo los brazos en dirección a Saga para que hiciera lo mismo. El gemelo acató sin chistar, dejándose envolver por esos fuertes brazos que tanto le encantaban. Aioros comenzó a acariciar suavemente sus costados con la punta de sus dedos y Saga sintió como la tensión poco a poco iba abandonando su cuerpo con cada caricia. 

Aioros tenía razón, podría haber sido peor. Después de explorar un poco en su escaso tiempo libre rápidamente se habían dado cuenta que habían tantas áreas abandonadas por una razón, la gran mayoría eran completamente inhabitables o estaban apunto de caerse a pedazos. Habían escogido el antiguo templo porque era el que tenía menos apariencia de derrumbarse sobre sus cabezas en pleno acto, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que era el lugar que albergaba la menor cantidad de ratas, cucarachas y demás criaturas indeseables. Nadie quería abrir los ojos en medio del éxtasis para encontrarse con un insecto subiéndole por la pierna.

Saga se giró para ver a Aioros de frente y colocó su mano derecha sobre sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con su pulgar. El ambiente no era tan malo después de todo, el templo abandonado proveía un aire de misterio y la luz de la luna como única iluminación suavisaba los rasgos de sus rostros y le daba una atmósfera mágica a la situación. Saga atrajo el rostro de Aioros y unió sus labios en un tierno beso. Se besaron con tranquilidad, sin prisas, moviendo sus labios contra los contrarios con parsimonia. Todas las veces anteriores se habían besado desesperadamente, apurados, tratando de comerse en un sólo bocado y llegar a la parte interesante antes de que fueran descubiertos. Ahora podían tomarse su tiempo, degustando los labios ajenos tanto como quisieran. 

Poco a poco el calor fue apoderándose de ellos y el beso se tornó más apasionado, sus lenguas se encontraron, los dedos de Saga se enredaron en los cabellos castaños para profundizar el beso y la mano de Aioros se coló por debajo de su camisa y comenzó a trazar figuras sobre su abdomen. Los dedos de Aioros dejaban atrás un cosquilleo por dónde tocaban y Saga sintió como el fuego se esparcía desde la boca de su estómago hasta el resto de su cuerpo, pidiendo más contacto. Se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de Aioros y colo una pierna entre las del arquero, pasando un brazo por su espalda para asegurar que estuvieran lo más cerca posible. 

De inmediato sintió la erección contraria presionado contra su muslo y rompió el beso. Se miraron a los ojos, nublados por la lujuria y juntaron sus frentes, permitiendo que sus respiraciones jadeantes se entremezclaran. Aioros le sonrió con ternura y si Saga hubiera estado de pie le hubieran temblado las rodillas. Aioros comenzó a besar su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso, haciendo estremecer al gemelo. Su propia erección clamaba por atención, pero Saga la ignoró, haciendo espacio para colar una mano entre sus cuerpos y deshacerse de los pantalones de Aioros para liberar su miembro palpitante. La única indicación de que Aioros había sentido la mano ajena sobre pene fue una súbita inhalación sobre el hombro de Saga que le causó cosquillas al gemelo. Saga recorrió el miembro ajeno con su dedo índice de la glande hasta la base, haciendo estremecer a su pareja, y luego lo envolvió firmemente con su mano, moviéndola de arriba abajo rítmicamente. Aioros apoyó la frente en el hombro de Saga y comenzó a jadear al ritmo de su movimientos.

Esta parte era conocida. Ya antes habían llegado hasta este punto, habían logrado masturbarse mutuamente un par de veces e incluso una vez Saga se había puesto de rodillas detrás de la torre del reloj y le había otorgado a su novio una mamada que lo había dejado viendo estrellas, pero nunca habían pasado a más de eso. Tentativamente, Aioros deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Saga hasta llegar a sus glúteos y apretó. Saga sintió un escalofrío de placer atravesar su cuerpo y detuvo el vaivén de su mano por solo un instante antes de retomar su ritmo. Aioros lo tomó como una buena señal y comenzó a masajear el trasero entre sus palmas. El sonido de sus jadeos llenó el silencio del antiguo templo.

En medio del placer, Aioros se dió cuenta que la erección de su pareja yacía olvidada dentro de sus pantalones. No queriendo ser el único que disfrutara, apartó una mano de las nalgas de ensueño y trató de introducirla en los pantalones de Saga para aliviar su erección. El gemelo atrapó su muñeca antes de que pudiera hacerlo. 

—Espera, no lo hagas.

—Dejame tocarte, no es justo que yo sea el único… —insistió Aioros. Saga no lo dejó terminar de hablar. 

—Si lo haces me vendré al instante. —explicó, escondiendo la mirada debajo de su cabello. Su mano se quedó estática sobre el miembro ajeno. 

Aioros frunció el ceño, sin comprender lo que quería decir con eso. ¿Qué ese no era el punto de lo que estaban haciendo? Abrió la boca para protestar y Saga volvió a hablar antes de que pudiera decir palabra. 

—No quiero venirme antes de… —su voz tembló por un momento, haciendo que escondiera su rostro en el cuello de Aioros— Quiero hacerlo cuando te tenga adentro. 

Aioros cerró la boca y comprendió al instante. Imagino que así se sentía ser atravesado por el rayo de Zeus, tal fue la corriente eléctrica que lo recorrió al escuchar a Saga decir esas palabras. Lo abrazó conmovido y besó su coronilla antes de apartarlo un poco para poder levantarse. Saga entendió lo que significaba y copió sus movimientos. Aprovecharon la pequeña pausa para despojarse de sus ropas y Aioros extendió el brazo hasta alcanzar la mochila y produjo una diminuta botella de aceite de sus entrañas. De inmediato las miradas de ambos recayeron sobre ella. 

Había llegado la hora de la verdad. De ahora en adelante todo sería territorio desconocido, porfin podrían unirse de la forma en que llevaban meses anhelando. 

Mientras tanto en la casa de Géminis, Kanon se retorcía en su cama molesto, completamente despierto. Había fingido estar dormido y el muy calenturiento de Saga se lo había creído. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba planeando y lo había hecho para pertimir que su hermano se fuera tranquilo a su reunión clandestina con su adorado novio, en definitiva la frustración sexual estaba comenzando a dañar su juicio. Francamente ya estaba cansado de despertar a mitad de la noche con una erección indeseada porque al hormonal de Saga se le había olvidado que podían compartir sueños y de nuevo estaba teniendo uno increíblemente húmedo donde cabalgaba a Aioros en la casa de Sagitario. Honestamente Kanon no tenía ningún interés en saber todas las posiciones en que su gemelo quería ser tomado por el idiota de Aioros y si tenía que ver una vez como más como el arquero se la metía a su hermano sobre el trono del patriarca se iba a volver loco e iba a ahorcar a su gemelo mientras dormía. 

Así que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Saga estaba tramando, decidió que lo justo sería dejar que pasara a ver si así se le bajaban un poco las hormonas. Sí, era un buen plan viniendo del necesitado de Saga, él podía abrirle las piernas a su noviecito como tanto deseaba y Kanon podía dormir tranquilo, ambos salían ganando.

Excepto que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Saga se había marchado y Kanon aún no podía conciliar el sueño. ¡Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aparecía la imagen de Saga y Aioros cogiendo como conejos en su cabeza! Por mucho que quisiera olvidarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en las cochinadas que esos dos debían estar haciendo justo en ese instante. Le molestaba la idea de que Saga pudiera sobrepasarlo en algo, sin importar que eso fuera algo tan irrelevante como experiencia sexual. Esa era la verdad, le hervía la sangre el hecho de que Saga estuviera a punto de follar con su novio mientras él aún no había dado ni siquiera su primer beso. 

No envidiaba su relación ni estaba celoso de Saga o algo por el estilo. Innegablemente Aioros era guapo, pero no era su tipo. No le gustaban los tipos buenos, y estaba seguro que Aioros era más tierno y gentil que la mismísima Athena. Además era demasiado empalagoso para su gusto, no entendía como Saga soportaba tanta cursilería, a él le daba ganas de vomitar. Lamentablemente, no había nadie más en el Santuario que estuviera a su nivel, los otros dorados eran una cuerda de mocosos insoportables y los demás caballeros eran demasiado débiles como para que se fijara en ellos. Y no es como si le hicieran falta pretendientes, algunos caballeros de plata habían tratado de ganarse su favor con regalos y cumplidos y otros tantos se conformaban con desvestirlo con la mirada cuando lo veían pelear en el Coliseo, pero siemplemente ninguno tenía lo que hacía falta para captar su atención. A causa de ello, Saga le había sacado ventaja en el tema del sexo y las relaciones. 

Se levantó molesto y se dirigió a la salida del templo dando pisotadas. Logró pasar hasta Aries desapercibido y se detuvo en seco. No sabía a dónde iba, sólo sabía que no podía dejar que Saga le ganara en algo, sin importar lo que eso fuera. Lo pensó un poco. Tal vez si habían algunos caballeros que habían logrado llamar su atención, pero no quería nada serio con ellos y no quería después tener problemas con Shion por romperle el corazón a un caballero de plata. En cambio, si ligaba con un hombre cualquiera en Rodorio por una noche, nadie tendría que enterarse, ¿verdad? 

Ahora con un objetivo en mente, emprendió el camino hacia al pueblo a paso apresurado. 

De vuelta en el antiguo templo, Saga yacía de espalda sobre la sábana con las piernas abiertas, introduciendo dos dedos dentro de sí mismo una y otra vez. Aioros lo observaba hipnotizado, con la boca seca, sin poder creer que realmente estaba sucediendo. No podía apartar los ojos de los dedos de Saga llenos de aceite entrando y saliendo de su hoyo. Habían acordado que Saga se encargaría de prepararse a sí mismo porque ya lo había intentado unas dos veces antes en anticipación de esta noche, pero Aioros ya no lo soportaba más, tenía que tocarlo, su cordura dependía de ello. 

Se acercó al gemelo y trazó con la mano el camino de su tobillo hasta lo alto de su pierna para poder masajear el interior de su muslo. Saga se estremeció ligeramente ante el contacto inesperado y le lanzó una mirada de reproche. 

—Saga, porfavor, déjame hacerlo —suplicó con voz ronca. Saga estuvo a punto de negar su pedido, pero los ojos desesperados del castaño lo convencieron y retiró sus dedos sin romper el contacto visual.

Aioros se ubicó entre las piernas de su pareja y continuó acariciando su muslo, depositando un suave beso sobre la piel pálida. Virtió un poco de aceite sobre su mano izquierda y acercó dos dedos hacia la entrada de Saga. En el momento en que sintió la penetración Saga dejó escapar un gemido de placer que incentivó a Aioros a seguir adelante. Depositó otro beso sobre su rodilla y separó sus dedos abriéndose paso en la estrecha cavidad. Imitó los movimientos previos de Saga y se deleitó viendo como sus dedos entraban y salían de la entrada su novio. Se encontraban tan ensimismado que olvidó controlar la fuerza de sus movimientos.

—Ten más cuidado —le indicó Saga, con una mueca de incomodidad. 

—Lo siento, me deje llevar —se disculpó sinceramente. Retomó sus acciones con deliberada gentileza, siendo muy cuidadoso de no herir accidentalmente a su pareja. 

Pronto Saga estaba jadeando de nuevo, aferrándose a la sábana y retorciéndose de placer, su erección descuidada derramaba líquido preseminal sobre su abdomen. Aioros por poco olvida que había algo más después de esto hasta que Saga levantó una mano temblorosa y aprisionó su muñeca por segunda vez esa noche.

—Estoy listo, ya puedes meterla —Aioros se detuvo. Saga respiraba agitadamente, su cabello se adhería a su frente por el sudor y sus ojos estaban un tanto desenfocados. Estaba hecho un desastre, no entendía porque eso lo hacía lucir tan ridículamente sensual.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó preocupado. No quería volver a lastimarlo por accidente. 

—Estoy más que seguro, quiero sentirte dentro de mí —Saga soltó la muñeca de Aioros y le dió un firme apretón a su miembro desatendido. Ese fue todo el incentivo que el castaño necesito para tomarlo por las caderas y posicionarlo sobre su regazo. Acomodó las piernas del gemelo a sus costados y derramó lo último que quedaba del aceite sobre su pene para lubricarlo. Después de todo, nadie sabría mejor que Saga sí estaba listo o no. 

Aioros enlazó su mano izquierda con la de Saga y sujetó sus caderas con la derecha, posicionándose frente a su entrada.

Al llegar a Rodorio, Kanon se fue directo a uno de los bares de los que tanto había oído hablar a algunos de los caballeros más mayores. Nunca se había adentrado en uno, pero no le fue muy difícil encajar, pues todos los clientes del establecimiento parecían estar demasiado borrachos como para darse cuenta de quién entraba o salía. Se sentó en una mesa vacía y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando una presa fácil. No tardó en localizar a un tipo medianamente atractivo sentado solo frente a la barra. Se le quedó mirando hasta que el hombre volteó a verlo y le regaló una sonrisa coqueta. Kanon hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo acercarse y el hombre no dudó en traer su trago y sentarse frente a él en la mesa. 

Unos minutos después el tipo lo estaba abrazando por la cintura mientras se tambaleaban fuera del bar, tratando de darle besos en el cuello que parecían más las lamidas de un cachorro alborotado. Kanon no conocía muy bien el pueblo, así que se dejó guiar por el borracho sin saber a dónde iban a parar. Se sorprendió cuando no fueron a dar muy lejos, adentrándose en el callejón de arena detrás del bar. El hombre no perdió el tiempo, estampandolo contra la pared para plantearle un beso torpe y húmedo con sabor a alcohol barato. Kanon resistió el impulso de moderle la lengua cuando esta se adentró en su boca y luego se aguantó las ganas de quebrarle la muñeca cuando empezó a manosear su trasero con fervor. Se recordó a sí mismo que él había venido a buscar esto y trato de corresponder lo mejor que pudo, incluso cuando el hombre comenzó a restregar su erección contra su pierna como un perro en celo. 

Se separó del tipo para respirar un poco y de inmediato el hombre le dio la vuelta, haciéndolo quedar de frente contra la pared. Kanon extendió los brazos para no estrellar su rostro contra los ladrillos. Sintió como el hombre apartaba su cabellera azul para poder seguir babeandole el cuello, aferrándose a sus caderas para poder frotar su bulto contra sus nalgas como si quisiera penetrarlo a través de la ropa. 

—¿Eres virgen, no es cierto? Me encantan los chicos como tú —le susurró al oído. Su aliento caliente le causó un escalofrío. 

Kanon se rehusó a darle la satisfacción de responder. Al tipo no pareció importarle y siguió con lo suyo. Lo obligó a separar las piernas y le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior de un manotazo hasta las rodillas, limitando sus movimientos. 

El hombre le introdujo dos dedos de súbito y Kanon tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar. Evidentemente el tipo no pensaba perder el tiempo, comenzó a penetrarlo bruscamente sin dejar que se acostumbra a la intromisión mientras jadeaba todo tipo de babosadas contra su oreja. La sensación no era para nada placentera, más bien increíblemente incómoda y rayando en dolorosa, aún así hizo lo que pudo para que fuera más llevadera, abriendo un poco más las piernas para encontrar un mejor ángulo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que el hombre retiró los dedos de su abusada entrada y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. 

—Relájate, estás demasiado tenso —el hombre lo tomó por el mentón y lo forzó a mirar hacia atrás— Aún no llegamos a la mejor parte. 

Kanon consideró por un instante quitarse al tipo de encima y regresar al Santuario. Sabía lo que venía ahora y no esperaba que fuera mejor de lo que ya había experimentado. Lo más sensato sería regresar a su templo y fingir que no había ido a ningún lado. La imagen de Saga y Aioros haciendo el amor volvió a invadir su mente. Apretó los dientes, recordando su objetivo. Ya había llegado muy lejos, no había razón para retractarse ahora. Se soltó del agarre del hombre y encaró de nuevo a la pared, apoyándose con una mano en ella y llevando la otra hacia atrás para abrir sus nalgas y presentar su ano.

—Así me gusta, no tenía caso seguir haciéndote el difícil —dijo complacido. El hombro posó sus manos sobre las caderas del gemelo y colocó la punta de su verga contra su entrada— Las putas como tú solo quieren una cosa. 

Aioros se deslizó dentro de la estrecha cavidad con lentitud, examinando atentamente las reacciones de Saga para no causarle incomodidad, estrechando su mano para reconfortarlo, ambos extremadamente conscientes de cada centímetro que desaparecía dentro. Cuando su miembro se introdujo completo hasta la base, los dos soltaron un suspiro y Aioros se dejó caer sobre Saga, cubriendo el cuerpo ajeno con el suyo. 

—Avísame cuándo —susurró contra sus labios. Pegó sus frentes y trató de controlar su agitada respiración, dándole tiempo a Saga para que se acostumbrara a la sensación. 

Se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos, simplemente disfrutando la cercanía, deleitándose en la unión, dos cuerpos convertidos en uno. Ambos se lo habían imaginado muchísimas veces, pero una vez más la realidad superaba a la ficción. Saga jamás imaginó que estar lleno podría sentirse tan bien. Peinó los rulos castaños con sus dedos y luego depósito sus brazos sobre el cuello de Aioros. Se dieron un beso suave, aunque para nada carente de pasión, tratando de transmitir lo que no podían decir con palabras. Lo increíble que se sentían finalmente estar juntos de esta manera.

Al finalizar el beso se miraron a los ojos y Saga asintió— Ya puedes moverte. 

Aioros le besó la comisura de los labios y acató. Comenzó a mover sus caderas en un ritmo lento, exploratorio, probando que lo hacía ver estrellas y que hacía gemir a Saga, descubriendo rápidamente que eran la misma cosa. 

Mientras Aioros descubría que hacía sentir bien a Saga, el hombre de Rodorio embestía salvajemente al segundo gemelo, haciéndolo chocar con la pared con cada estocada. Kanon se mordía el labio al punto de sangrar y usaba sus antebrazos como escudo para no rasparse la cara con la pared. Agradeció que el hombre le estaba sujetando las caderas tan fuerte que sus dedos iban a dejar marca porque al menos así aún podía mantenerse en pie. Temía que sus rodillas fueran a colapsar en cualquier momento y el tipo repitiéndole a cada rato lo estrecho y caliente que estaba no hacía nada para amenorar lo mucho que le dolía, había soportado dolores peores antes y esa era la única razón por la que podía sobrellevarlo. 

¡Maldición! Se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos infantiles de ganarle a Saga en una competencia que solo existía en su mente. Jamás debió haber bajado al pueblo, tenía que haberse quedado durmiendo en su templo. Pero no, no podía quedarse quieto, tenía que ir a buscar a un tipo que se lo follara sin hacer preguntas para conservar el hermoso recuerdo de perder su virginidad detrás de una asquerosa taberna con un completo desconocido. Si que le había ganado a Saga, pero sólo en el nivel de estupidez al que podía llegar. No veía la hora en el que el tipo se corriera para para poder irse devuelta al Santuario a intentar recoger su dignidad, o lo poco que quedaba de ella. 

Aioros y Saga no tardaron en establecer un ritmo que los satisfaciera a los dos, los sonidos de sus cuerpos encontrándose una y otra vez y sus jadeos entrecortados reverberaban por el viejo templo. Saga se aferraba al cuello de Aioros como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus piernas cruzadas detrás de la espalda baja del otro para profundizar la penetración. Aioros en cambio parecía no saber dónde tocar, sus manos rozaban toda la piel disponible que podían alcanzar, se deslizaban através de cabellos azules y volvían a parar sobre las caderas del gemelo una vez más. Repentinamente recordó la descuidada erección de Saga, que no había sido atendida en toda la velada. Tenía que ser doloroso, no sabía cómo Saga lo había aguantado por tanto tiempo. 

Atrapó su cintura con un brazo para no perder el ritmo que llevaban y comenzó a masturbar a su pareja con la otra mano. Esta vez Saga no lo detuvo, por el contrario, su cavidad se contrajo aprisionando su miembro con más fuerza. 

—¡Aioros, más rápido! —Saga colocó su mano sobre la del castaño y sincronizaron el vaivén de sus manos con las embestidas de Aioros. 

Sus movimientos se volvieron progresivamente más frenéticos hasta que alcanzaron el clímax. Saga se corrió primero, arqueando la espalda con un grito ahogado. Aioros memorizó su expresión extasiada, esa imagen combinada con los espasmos de Saga alrededor de su pene lo llevó hasta el borde. Consciente de su novio, que aún estaba recuperándose de su orgasmo, intentó salirse para derramar su semilla sobre su abdomen, pero de nuevo Saga lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. 

—No te atrevas. Necesito que te vengas dentro. 

Aioros lo miró impactado. Asumió que Saga preferiría no tener que limpiar semen de su culo, pero la mirada aún desorbitada de su novio le dijo que era todo lo contrario. Asintió y un par de estocadas después se enterró lo más profundo que pudo y se corrió dentro. 

Se tumbaron boca arriba sobre la sábana, completamente exhaustos. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, permitiéndoles admirar las estrellas. Descansaron un rato trazando constelaciones, viendo quién las reconocía primero. Aún tenían un poco de tiempo antes de volver al Santuario. 

Kanon se recostó contra la pared mirando al suelo, respirando el aire frío de la noche con la esperanza de que lo reconfortara un poco. Necesitaría unos minutos más antes de poder volver al Santuario, aún le temblaban las piernas y sabía que el dolor en su espalda baja y su ano no iba a subsistir en un largo tiempo. Reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró el cielo estrellado. Hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse en pie porque sabía que si se dejaba caer no iba a tener fuerzas para levantarse. No podía permitir que Saga llegará a Géminis antes que él y lo viera en este estado, así que con un suspiro resignado se apartó de la pared y emprendió el tortuoso camino de regreso al Santuario. 

Habiendo reposado lo suficiente, Aioros deposito un tierno beso sobre la frente de su novio y se giró en busca de la mochila para sacar un trapo desgastado. Limpió el semen regado sobre abdomen de Saga e hizo lo mismo con el que se escurría por el interior de sus muslos. 

—Tendremos que deshacernos de este trapo en el camino —miró la entrada de Saga, llena de su semen, y su pene flácido intentó volver a la vida— No entiendo porque insististe en que lo hiciera adentro, va a ser muy incómodo limpiarlo. 

—Quería averiguar cómo se sentía. 

—¿Y cómo se siente? —preguntó Aioros, genuinamente curioso. 

Saga se tardó unos segundos en contestar, se echó un brazo sobre la cara para ocultar su expresión y le dió la espalda.

—Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Me gusta… —inhaló profundo, tratando de estabilizar su voz. Las palabras no eran su fuerte, pero quería expresar esto— Me gusta la sensación de ser llenado por la persona que amo. 

De inmediato Aioros se le abalanzó encima, lo tomó entre sus brazos y depositó un lluvia de besos sobre su rostro. Saga sonrió tímidamente y se dejó hacer.

—Te amo tanto, Saga.

—Yo también te amo, Aioros. 

Se demoraron un poco más de lo que tenían planeado. Cuando lograron separarse se levantaron y se vistieron con desgano. Aioros dobló cuidadosamente la sábana y la guardó de vuelta en la mochila junto con la botellita vacia de aceite. Dejó el trapo afuera para deshacerse de él en el camino. Salieron del templo arrastrando los pies. A ambos les urgía un baño, pero no tenían ni las fuerzas ni las ganas para darse uno a medianoche. Acordaron despertarse más temprano que de costumbre para encontrarse en los baños comunales antes de que fueran ocupados por los otros caballeros. 

Saga se adentró en la casa de Géminis de la forma más sigilosa que pudo y entró al cuarto que compartía con su hermano. Kanon se giró en su cama y Saga se detuvo en seco, pensando que había sido descubierto. Espero unos segundos más y al ver que Kanon no se movía de nuevo ni emitía sonido, suspiro aliviado y se acostó en su propia cama, cayendo dormido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. 

Del otro lado de la habitación, Kanon se dió la vuelta y siguió intentando conciliar el sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonen el retraso, la universidad me estaba matando. Ya tengo la mitad del día 7 escrito y debería estar publicando el día 8 entre el sabado y domingo. Los días 9 y 10 si deberian ser publicados a tiempo.
> 
> Traigo esto para el deleite de todas las que me pidieron mas SagaLos! Aioros sigue siendo el mejor novio del mundo <3 El día 7 también sera sobre Saga y Aioros ;)
> 
> La idea de este oneshot fue mostrar el contraste entre las experiencias de Saga y Kanon, por eso el constante cambio de perspectiva, espero que no haya sido muy incomodo de leer. Cuando me vino la idea me parecio genial pero mientras lo escribia me empeze a sentir mal por tratar a Kanon así, el es mi bebe y odio verlo sufrir, pero igual se sintio como el tipo de cosa que el haría. Los impulsos de idiotez se apoderan de el a menudo y luego se arrepiente. 
> 
> twitter: [ginhijizura](https://twitter.com/ginhijizura?s=09)  
> tumblr: [butchjolymes](https://butchjolymes.tumblr.com)


End file.
